The crippled Terminator
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: A young Pops/AU Cameron story for Willow on Quotev. Terminator Genisys Fanfiction in which Cameron is half human, half Terminator and is found by Pops aka The Guardian. A attempt at a PopsxOC story. Started and completed: 9.21.2015.


**_Time:_** 4:59 PM

 **Year:** 1973

 **Mission:** Ensure young Sarah Connor's survival.

It was not the most normal day for the T-800. A model called The Guardian stood watch at the door leading into the log house. The Guardian scanned the scenery to be sure that the T-1000 wasn't on the look out for them. The assassin had to be sure the future was prevented. That mission would be prevented no matter what. His vision turned red detecting a figure in the forest. The Guardian picked up the weapon aiming it at the figure's direction.

A young woman with brown hair landing to her shoulders came out of the forest.

Strangely she had a wound dug into her shoulder revealing metal and bone.

She is bleeding.

"I am crippled," The woman said. "Kill me."

 **Metal:** Polyalloy.

 **Bone:** Naturally made in the body.

"Who are you?" The Guardian asked.

"I don't know," The woman said.

"You must have a designation," The Guardian said.

"I think it is...Cameron," She blinked stepping forward. "No...Lucy? I think..."

Lucy collapsed on the ground landing on her side.

She had on a white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans along with some nice shoes. Her shoulders remained exposed showing a good deal of damage done to her body. The Guardian lowered his weapon looking around for any signs of the T-1000. He put the weapon down then approached Lucy's body. He picked up the young woman into his arms. The first thing he felt was a deep wound in her back that is in the shape of a circle that is different to other long gashes aligned to her back. He went into the building holding the barely conscious Lucy in his arms.

"Who is she?" Young Sarah asked, at the corner of the bed with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Her name is Lucy," The Guardian said. He checked his files for anyone of her description. One came up of the name Cameron who was a series 900 not a series 800. Puzzling, Guardian thought, She is nothing like Cameron in terms of her heritage. This is perhaps a strange addition to his day. "And she needs my help."

"Do you need any help?" Sarah asked.

"Medical supplies," The Guardian said. "There are some in the restroom under the sink."

"Do you have a name?" Sarah asked.

"I am a T-800-" The Guardian started to say but Sarah interrupted.

"Not your designation," Sarah said. "I know that already. But do you have a name?"

"No," The Guardian said.

"Can I call you Pops?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," The Guardian said. "I need the supplies, Sarah."

"On it, Pops!" Sarah said, then she darted off.

The Guardian turned his head toward Lucy.

"Systems...Malfuctioning...Protect..." Lucy muttered, turning her head from side to side. "Escape...Skynet...Safe."

"You are safe," The Guardian said, putting one hand on her forehead. She seemed to be steaming heat.

Sarah came back with the medical kit.

Then Sarah sat down on a chair and watched the Guardian do what can be compared as delicate work and removal of dead skin. He had a trash can nearby. One by one The Guardian removed bits of metal out of Lucy's wounds. The bits of metal that did not belong to her body but had in fact came from a Skynet related weapon. Certainly not a T-1000's doing. A metal bullet capable of drilling a hole into a body with just one hit? That would be a miracle to modern day civilization.

Lucy rests on a bed for hours on end.

The next day, after the Guardian started teaching Sarah how to shoot, Lucy awoke. Lucy looked around panicked and frightened. She noticed her surroundings are much different. She walked over to the bathroom then noticed her long brown hair. She narrowed her eyes. Hair would be a mess to run in, Lucy thought, I better make it shorter. She took out a pair of scissor then applied them to her hair. Eventually all Lucy had was a choppy hair cut.

The door to the cottage opened.

"Uh, Pops," Sarah said. "Lucy is gone."

Lucy hid behind the door feeling fear.

"Lucy is not gone," The Guardian said, coming toward the door.

"I don't see her," Sarah said.

"Sarah, there's a lot of things about Terminators you have to learn," The Guardian said.

Lucy went out the window landing on her feet.

Her shoulder blades knocked against something hard.

"Huh?" Lucy said, feeling along her shoulders.

It was a kind of hard white material wrapped around her shoulder.

What was that called again?

Lucy took a step forward then landed square on her face into the grass and was left unable to move.

"Her directional systems are crippled for the time being," The Guardian said.

"Pops, what did you do?" Sarah asked.

"I did nothing," The Guardian said. "I guessed only by her processors state and her physical state that Skynet may have done more than they bargained for."

"Skynet?" Sarah asked.

"I told you already," The Guardian said.

"No, you didn't," Sarah said.

"Skynet sent T-1000 to kill you and your family," The Guardian said.

The Guardian picked Lucy up.

"Oh, so...Not only are you from the future but..." Sarah said.

"I was created by Skynet and reprogrammed by a agent I have no record on," The Guardian said. "It will take a couple hours to explain."

Lucy saw the grass being bent down by The Guardian's boots.

"I have all the time in the world to listen!" Sarah said, chipperly.

* * *

 **Time:** 8:59 PM.

 **Year:** 1973.

Next, Lucy found herself in a chair in a enclosed room that seemed to be dusty.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked.

"Somewhere safe from any reach of weapons," Came a matter in fact Australian voice.

Lucy squinted her eyes toward the darkness to sere the figure of the Guardian with his arms folded. The door beside him is closed. There is a square hole right below the ceiling. The sunlight poured in through the room. Lucy sneezed into her elbow then felt a sharp jolt of pain in her head afterward. She covered her nose expecting to see blood. She lowered her hands to see nothing but wetness. A small counter with kleanex is lightly kicked to her. Lucy cleans herself up using the box.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Guardian," The Guardian said.

"Are you one of the..." Lucy sneezed into the kleanex. The pain intensified. "Killer robots I am fleeing?"

"No," The Guardian said. "I am a protector." He came closer to Lucy. "State what year you believe it is."

"2109," Lucy said.

"2109," The Guardian said.

"Yes, that's what I just said," Lucy said.

The Guardian put his hands to his side.

"The timeline is changing," The Guardian said.

"Uh, timeline?" Lucy asked.

"Skynet's is suppose to be down by 2109," The Guardian said.

"Aw, too sad," Lucy lowered her head. "I am im..." She felt sharp pain in her head. She touched the side of her head then cried out in pain. "-Pared!"

"Initiate temporary program 32.01," The Guardian said.

The pain stopped.

"How..." Lucy started to ask, looking up toward the young tall muscular man.

"Your connection to Skynet has been terminated," The Guardian said. "You had a virus sending pain signals."

Lucy got up, and started falling but instead landed in the Guardian's arms.

"I can't...stand up straight," Lucy said.

"I am afraid that can't be fixed," The Guardian said.

Lucy bit her lip.

"I am crippled," Lucy said. "Useless. Being stuck in a wheelchair...I should be Terminated instead of living my life."

"Do you hear what you are saying?" The Guardian asked. "Terminators have gone through worse and I detect that you are a hybrid."

"High...breed?" Lucy said.

"Yes, Lucy," The Guardian said, putting her back in the chair. "Even with a disability, you can still help. Do you know your mission?"

"Prevent..." Lucy said.

"The future?" The Guardian finished.

"Yes," Lucy said, with a nod. "That is it."

"Someone sent you for a reason," The Guardian said. "I am sure you can be a great help."

"But I can't carry heavy objects," Lucy said. "I...I rely on my human side to live."

"You can do anything in your reach," The Guardian said. "You just believe you can't because you've been told so long."

Lucy looked up toward the Guardian, curiously.

"How do you know so much?" Lucy asked.

"Skynet has its own bias towards people like you," The Guardian said. "I, however, do not."

The End.


End file.
